Por qué no me quieres
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: Soy el hombre soñado de cualquier mujer, soy solo Sesshomaru; un gran partido lo sé, y no es que esté aquí en busca de mi media naranja publicitándome, sino es que quiero entender que pasó con ELLA pues ustedes son unas ellas ¿no?, es decir, ustedes tal véz puedan darme una explicación o tan solo una idea del porqué ELLA no me quiere…


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES:

Soy el hombre soñado de cualquier mujer o prospecto de una. Soy inteligente, heredero adinerado, elegante, independiente, seguro de mí mismo, me gusta bailar y conversar hasta dormir (a las mujeres les gusta eso, ¿cierto?) y por qué negarlo: muy guapo para cualquier fémina de cualquier edad. Alguna con la que he estado te lo puede corroborar, (_suspiro_) soy humildemente solo Sesshomaru; soy un gran partido lo sé, y no es que esté aquí en busca de mi media naranja publicitándome, sino es que quiero entender que pasó con ELLA pues ustedes son unas ellas ¿no?, es decir, ustedes pueden darme una explicación o tan solo una idea del _porqué ELLA no me quiere…_

La conocí en la universidad, ELLA era la nueva alumna de intercambio y yo el profesor guapo que alborota a las adolescentes (sin querer, aclaro). Está mal lo sé, un profesor no puede seducir a una alumna, por más ELLA que sea, pero simplemente se me escapó de las manos no sé qué, supongo el corazón o quizás la razón o tal vez ambos, pero simplemente digamos que me interesó, no, me gustó, no, la deseé, ¡no! (_mierda)_ sé que me enamoró, y yo nunca me enamoro, por eso siempre diré que fue ELLA quien me enamoró. ¿Cómo era ELLA? , sipudiese escoger un adjetivo de todos los calificativos que sé sobre mujeres sería: _normal, común._

Entonces por qué me tiene loco, si es solo una chiquilla del montón, pues no lo sé. Solo creo que es porque es _especial,_ ok, dije que es común pero es que simplemente no puedo explicarlo. Exacto, eso es ELLA: _inefable. _

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, no con ilusión, sino con la impotencia de saber que así ELLA empezaría con mi tortura.

_(Flashback) Jueves, 1 de mayo _

Entro al salón A de la universidad B, el aula está vacía, −pero qué rayos− me pregunto…

Oh ya lo recuerdo, hoy es el cumpleaños de la profesora Kaede, "la maestra más antigua y querida de por aquí", para mí solo es una anciana que se enterca en no jubilarse, deberían obligarla a que se retire y ceda la oportunidad a jóvenes maestros, a mí y a otros pocos jóvenes docentes nos contrataron solo cuando nuestros antecesores se murieron de viejos o ya sufrían de demencia senil, en fin, "política de trabajo" supongo.

_Toc, toc, _− por qué tocan la puerta si la dejé abierta− pienso, mientras escribo en la pizarra.

−Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar? – una voz algo chillona y tímida suena

Volteo, es una chiquilla, parece estudiante nueva será por lo desorientada de su expresión o quizás porque no la recuerdo en alguna clase mía.

−ya estas adentro− pero qué tonta, ya había entrado. Puso una cara de "_sé lo que pensaste sobre mí"_ entonces retrocedió y se puso detrás del umbral y me miró con una odiosa ceja alzada, yo solo le respondí con una ceja aún más arqueada.

− ¿Y bien? – habló la muchachita esta.

−adelante, señorita− siseé la S con ligero enfado.

−hola, soy (…), vine como alumna de intercambio por dos meses − habló

− ¿y…? – odio cuando toman confianza con uno de la nada

−Ah, pues… estaba buscando el aula A así que creo que ya la encontré ¿cierto?- asentí con la cabeza – uf, que alivio, creí que iba a llegar tarde, no me desvelé lo juro, sino que el microbús tardó en llegar y coger el bus en hora punta y ser nueva en la ciudad, o sea si sabía cómo llegar pero no creí que el carro estuviese a reventar (bla, bla, bla)… − _bla _fue lo único que comencé a escuchar, estoy seguro que hubo un momento en el que seguía lo que me decía pero cómo hablaba esta niña.

−basta, en primer lugar sí llegaste tarde, pero tienes tal suerte que hoy hay una especie de actividad que permite que no estén a primera hora en las aulas, así que no estas oficialmente con tardanza, pero recordaré tu rostro la próxima vez que llegues tarde y te pondré dos faltas− la "amenacé"

−estoy segura que si vuelve pasar, el profesor entenderá que debió ser una emergencia− me respondió malcriadamente.

−ya estas advertida, niña− solté

−ni que fueras el maestro− murmuró, pero claro que la oí  
>−quién crees que soy− la miré entrecerrando los ojos<p>

−el delegado del aula o un practicante de docencia−dijo sin contemplaciones, la miré de tal forma que me pareció que ELLA se encogió y yo me agrandé.

−uy no, lo siento mucho, mucho, es que no creí que, ¡rayos! En verdad lo siento, es que a mí me dijeron que los profesores pasaban todos los 60 pero claro siempre hay una excepción, qué tonta soy no debo generalizar, sabes que la inducción es una farsa (bla, bla, bla)… −ya comenzaba a exasperarme

− ¡ya! Solo te equivocaste, córtala. – quería que se callara

−ya ve, hice que se moleste, disculpe, disculpe, disculpe, es que yo lo vi y me dije: él no puede enseñar aquí, debe ser el nerd del salón o el ciclón del lugar porque bueno no creo que seamos contemporáneos, o seguro es una practicante, pues nadie a su edad podría ser capaz de enseñar aquí pu−la corté

−te sorprendería mucho lo capaz que puedo ser, soy incluso mejor que cualquier antigüedad de por aquí- le aclaré algo gritón, ella paso de verme asustada a verme algo divertida y burlona para mí

−vaya… sí que se quiere mucho. Es decir, debe serlo para decirlo tan suelto de pelos. Me pregunto qué diría alguna "momia" de como los llamó− sonrió la malandra.

−uno: nunca dije momia, dos: me importa tanto como lo que digas tú, así que porque mejor haces algo productivo y te sientas ya que voy a empezar la clase. – sería muy tonta si pretendía entrar en discusiones conmigo, obvio tenía las de perder.

−ok, pero uno: momia y antigüedad comparten una sinonimia connotativa así que sí lo dijo, dos: no puede empezar la clase si los alumnos aún no han llegado. – contestó pícaramente. Oh claro ya entendía, la chiquilla estaba coqueteándome, muy sutil por cierto, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta, no era la primera vez que una mocosa hormonal lo hacía y tampoco sería la última estoy seguro.

La miré aburrido y le dije− solo siéntate. – y comencé la clase.

−Buen día clase, hoy continuaremos con el capítulo de Materia de Química I, abran su libro en la página 102 de su libro y− fui interrumpido porque ELLA levantó la mano

− ¿sí?

−disculpe profesor, pero es que no traje mi libro cree que me puede prestar el suyo, por favor

−No. Como decía la materia

− Pero por qué, se lo pediría a un compañero pero como verá…

−no puedo prestarle

−no puede o no quiere

−disculpe, no le permito que- fui interrumpido de nuevo por el bullicio de los alumnos acercándose al aula. Antes de hacerlos pasar volteé a verla "cariñosamente".

_(Fin del flashback)_

Sin duda no fue amor a primera vista, tampoco el cliché que _del odio al amor hay un paso_, de hecho yo no sé odiar, nadie merece mi odio en realidad. Yo creí que la había espantado con mi mirada, y que se escondería con solo verme, pero ELLA siguió muy tranquila y desde ese día se convirtió en una piedra en mi zapato, exagero lo sé, pero es que cuando una alumna empieza a preguntar de todo en clase comienza a ser una piedra en el zapato de un docente. Nosotros sabemos que cuando una estudiante se comporta así es porque quiere llamar nuestra atención, es algo ya sabido. Pero es que ELLA preguntaba cosas en verdad interesantes y tampoco daba la impresión de estar babeando por mí como las demás junto a ELLA, quizás como me dijo _yo me quería demasiado _y tan solo era una aplicada estudiante. Eso lo averiguaría muy pronto.

_(Flashback) viernes, 16 de mayo_

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplo treinta. Desde que entré a enseñar, los días de mi cumpleaños se convirtieron en el día de los escotes y minifaldas, es que las alumnas encontraban la excusa perfecta para ir a mi escritorio para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y de paso lucir sus jóvenes y moldeadas formas sin ningún recato, pero eso era algo que ninguno de los maestros, que tenían sus cubículos cerca al mío, parecía molestarles al no recibir el mismo tratamiento en sus cumpleaños.

− ¡feliz cumpleaños profesor Sesshomaru! – me felicitaba una estudiante de tercer ciclo, con un abrazo muy largo para mi gusto, la sentía toda en verdad. Pero eso a mi edad extrañamente no me "emocionaba", y así pasaron una y varias más, todas vestidas como si fuesen a la playa cuando estábamos en invierno.

Cuando estaba recibiendo un regalo de alguna que ni si quiera creo le daba clases, entró ELLA…

−buenos días profe, − odiaba que me llamara así−podría ayudarme con un problema de la clase anterior.

−buen día − le respondí secamente. Por qué estaba vestida así, traía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros como de leñador, encima de eso una bufanda y una chompa azul, sí que sabía sobre moda (sarcasmo), ELLA no pareció notar como la veía, pero sí notó la forma en la que la otra muchacha la miraba.

− ¿pasa algo? − le preguntó algo molesta

−pues pasa que has entrado y ni si quiera felicitaste al profesor antes de pedirle algo− habló absurdamente ofendida.

−yo- la corté, no iba a permitir algún tipo de riña en mi presencia

−gracias por el regalo, tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo− la boté sutil, quería deshacerme de ambas pero no creo que ELLA se iría fácilmente.

−ahora entiendo porque todas están vestidas tan… poco vestidas−dice mientras ve irse a su colega, graciosa la mocosa, lo admito pero no sonrío solo me alegra un poco el día.

−qué problema, no creí que te quedaran dudas después de tu tanda de preguntas.

−en realidad no hay problema, solo que no quería que Samanta _(al parecer era el nombre de la joven que se fue) _no escuchara sobre lo que iba a preguntarle. – _¿__secretearse conmigo? Eso era nuevo._

−qué pasa entonces− contesté lo más natural

−cierto que sabe que soy la delegada del aula, no lo estoy presumiendo claro, solo le informo aunque bueno eso es algo del que sentirse orgullosa, no estuvo fácil, Elena fue una fuerte contrincante y− de nuevo el bla, bla, bla.

−al grano, estoy ocupado− la corté

−sí… lo noté. Pues que con la clase quedamos en hacerle una pequeña despedida al profesor Haku ya que se va y no sabemos si volverá, y como su clase vienes después de la de él quería pedirle si nos puede dar cinco minutos de su clase, son solo cinco minutos quizás hasta menos. – me miró como cochorro en vitrina.

−no, corten la clase de él si quieren, pero no la mía. –sentencié.

−pero… por favor son solo seis minutos− insistió

− ¿ahora son seis?, uno: Haku se va de luna de miel, así que sí volverá, no necesitan despedirlo como si fuese a la guerra. Y dos: no− me callé, ELLA había volteado el rostro y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ¿es en serio?

−hubo una vez una niña que se fue a un campamento y cuando volvió encontró a su madre enterrada, y a su padrastro sin pantalones. Ella no se despidió como si fuese a la guerra, apuesto que se arrepiente todos los días de no haberlo hecho− contó melancólicamente. Qué podía hacer si me decía eso, soy muy serio pero no un monstruo.

−está bien, serán solo cinco minutos, no debes cambiar cuando pides o das algo− le concedí. ELLA sonrío hasta estirar el último músculo de su rostro.

− ¡muchas gracias!, me voy a organizar todo− comenzó a irse pero antes de llegar a la salida gritó: −

Uno: Lolita, Vladimir Nabakob− no lo entendí pero parece que mi colega de al lado sí, porque se rió

−qué− le exigí

−nada, nada. Es solo que no creí que alguien podría engañar a Sesshomaru− me contestó

−explícate− por qué le gustaba a la gente andarse con rodeos

−Lo que te contó, fue una pequeña reseña de la obra Lolita de Nabakob. Con razón la historia se me hacía conocida.

−Hmp, claro que lo sabía− mentí, qué estúpido soy. No iba a salirse con la suya, eso lo juraba.

Llegó el momento dicho, me paré en la puerta un minuto antes que termine la clase de Haku, al verme ahí era obvio que mi colega no me dejaría parado a esperar mientras le decían _goodbye ,_ nadie dejaba parado a Sesshomaru. Tocó el timbre y se despidió rápidamente, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, pero antes que cruzara la puerta ELLA, de nuevo ELLA, gritó: −espere, profesor Haku − salió disparada a su encuentro cargando una bolsita de regalo supongo, y cuando me vio me puso mala cara, pero qué insolencia.

−qué sucede− le dijo el bobo ese

−bueno, en nombre del salón y mío le entrego este presente de despedida, en realidad lo compré yo pero ya sabe cómo es esto. Sabemos que va a volver pero tenga de todos modos. – le entregó el regalo, a mí ni siquiera me dijo feliz cumpleaños, pero qué me importaba.

−oh, gracias. No debiste digo debieron molestarse − le recibió, guiñándole

−espero que lo disfrute, no es mucho pero la intención es lo que cuenta. –dijo emocionadísima – pero ábralo, quiero ser la primera en ver su reacción. – entonces él abre su intencionado regalo.

−oh una caja de chocolates, já con licor, claro eso lo hace un regalo para un hombre− habla divertido, el disforzado este. – ¿quieres uno? – le pregunta

− ¡no! … Es decir, no es buena idea, es que aquí no es legal que gente de mi edad beba. –responde tímidamente.

−por supuesto señorita, no queremos problemas. – qué gracioso Haku (sarcasmo); _cof, cof (_toso), me obstruían el paso. – disculpa Sesshomaru, no te noté . Bueno linda, me tengo que ir, adiós y gracias. – sí vete, ya era hora, quería gritarle, pero ese no era mi estilo. Pero qué pasa, por qué le das un beso en la mejilla, ELLA no te lo pidió

− adiós Sesshomaru− me dice él antes de irse.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, y cuando me dispongo a entrar la mocosa ésta, está como un tomate pegada al suelo. Qué le pasa, no pudo haber sido por Haku, yo soy más popular que él entre las féminas y nunca mostró tales colores en mi presencia. Estaré perdiendo mi toque me pregunto, o es ésta chiquilla que lo hace todo a propósito con tal de enfadarme. ¿Enfadarme dije?, no hay motivo, solo es una alumna y sus hormonas. Es solo ELLA. Miro mi reloj, ya habían pasado siete minutos. _Hmp._


End file.
